


Entering Orbit (Podfic)

by likesharkteeth (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/likesharkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Jim escapes to Iowa to avoid the media frenzy following the Narada incident, but a late-night miscommunication results in Spock turning up on his front porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entering Orbit (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Entering Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864225) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> My first podfic! I had a blast recording it, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Most of the comm messages in this fic are text messages, but I read them in the character voices.

  
  
Special thanks to [cannedebonbon](http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to use her art as a cover.

Listen using the player below or [listen and download at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7nmt2rbzbab9w5p/Entering+Orbit.mp3). Length is 2:45:10. File is mp3, 76.0 MB, and encoded at 64kbps.


End file.
